Janice's Sister
Janice's unnamed sister is a member of the Emmons family and is one of two unnamed sisters (and three sisters overall). She made her first appearance in the lastt scene of Chippy's Crisis as a silhouette, but she made her real debut in the Season 11 episode "Janice Dies". She is easily comparable to Ruben for how shockingly horrible she is. Except that she might be worse than Ruben. While Ruben suffered from mental illness, Janice's sister commits atrocities maliciously and is perfectly sane. Plus, she commonly destroys people in very personal and intimate ways. Bio Janice's sister wasn't born in the era you'd expect. In fact, she was born in 1877 to Janice's grandparents/great grandparents, so you could call her Janice's aunt/great aunt (although she finds distaste in the term "aunt" and has established this, this is why she's considered Janice's sister). And forget H.H. Holmes, she was the very first American serial killer, killing 36 people every day from 1886 until she cryogenically froze in Oymyakon, Russia in 1890. She was released from her frozen grave in 1966 by local Soviet civilians, and it turns out that spending 76 years frozen in ice caused her to age improperly. Her aging process is frozen in time. In 2013 she bought the Krusty Krab and modified the secret formula so that it makes people's thighs explode. This is reported to have killed 140,000 people. Representation of the Dark Triad In fact, many people that know her associate her with the Dark Triad of personality traits, which include machiavellianism, narcissism, and psychopathy. Psychopathy being represented by her relentlessness, machiavellianism being represented by her calculation, exploitation and manipulation of others, lack of regard for morality, and deception, and narcissism being represented by her lack of empathy. Conflicts Mr. Metal' '- Janice's sister is consumed in the will to exploit Mr. Metal and use his power to achieve dominance. She's constantly seen trying to manipulate him into doing things for her own benefit, such as using him as a hitman. In Bingo: The Game, she transfuses with him to create The JSE. Janice - Janice is often seen as her partner in crime, and assists her in anything from rape to robbery. Roosh V - Jance's sister often makes the excuse that she's Mexican (using the fact that Los Iguales is a Spanish name to make it seem like it's because she's hispanic) to Roosh V to avoid his ridicule. Criminal Record Pre-Freezing (1886-1890) * Arson (one of the ways she killed in the 19th century) * Assault and Battery (some victims she didn't kill, she battered and bruised to the point of death, with and without lethal weapons) * Child Abandonment (during her kill streak she took a job as a babysitter. When she was alone with the child(ren), she isolated the children from all food and water and ran away) * Child Abuse (killed children and teens as well as people of every other age group) * Domestic Abuse (she used to have a brother, who she once senselessly beat until he looked like a painting that Picasso would have done if he were addicted to krokodil and had harlequin icthyosis) * Extortion (kidnapped the children of wealthy figures and threatened to kill them if the parent(s) refused to give up their wealth) * Forgery (framed innocent people for her crimes with forged documents reading that these innocent people killed the people that she killed) * Homicide ** First Degree Murder (usually plans out her killings) ** Second Degree Murder (sometimes kills people without planning the kill) * Indecent Exposure (sometimes goes nude specifically to piss people off) * Kidnapping (extorts the children of wealthy figures, kidnaps and rapes people) * Prostitution (promises to engage in sexual acts with guys for financial compensation, only to kill her customers) * Rape * Stalking (following, making harassing phone calls to, vandalizing the property of, and leaving messages and objects for people to drive them over the edge, and in some occasions, she does this before killing them) * Statutory Rape (engaged in sexual acts with people under the age of consent that show signs of sexual attraction to her before killing them) * Vandalism (infamous for drawing dicks on the Mona Lisa) THG (incomplete as the series hasn't ended) * Blackmail - Blackmailed Keemstar into becoming her slave with evidence of child exploitation in KEEMHYPOCRITE. * Faking Disorders ** Faking Mental Retardation - "Oh Great, Another Episode About Retardation" * Homicide ** First Degree Murder - Killed Linus by injecting Janice's dead body with EbolAIDS, which Janice's sister is immune to, possesses the body, uses it to date Linus, and transmits EbolAIDS to him through sex. Quotes * ''"Why do I kill? I shall tell you that humanity is a monster, and I want it gone. Doing these killings will slow down the growth of the population, and paint humanity as evil to any other intelligent species." ''-said on a tape in 1889. * ''"Kiss my ass." ''-last words said before her cryogenic freezing in 1890. Trivia Name: Flora Emmons (first name given by Ruben) Occupation: Serial killer (1886-1890), CEO of Hungry Games Incorporated from 1998 to 2010, founder of Los Iguales Sexuality: Bisexual Relationship Status: I can't keep track, she's treating relationships like a game of musical chairs! She originally appeared in the Peanuts special "Why, Charlie Brown, Why?" where she made a brief appearance and was voiced by Lindsay Sloane. * MrPunchia, one of the creators of THG, made her this way in THG because of her lack of development. She possesses a gene combination that makes her immune to EbolAIDS. In the THG universe, she dethrones Emma Morano as the oldest living human. Her death count is at least 192,000. She has a fear that chocolate loving Japs are going to kill everyone she's planning to kill if she doesn't make big money. Despite being a mass murderer, she believes deeply in racial and gender equality. She even founded Los Iguales, an organization that enforces racial and gender equality, and has such a strong influence, that it's seeped into the Constitution of the United States.Category:Female Category:Peanuts Characters Category:Criminals Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Sane Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Sex Offenders Category:Tribes Category:Villains Category: Sex Maniacs Category:Immortals Category:Megalomaniacs